Letters to the Crew RETURNS!
by Malluchan
Summary: Good morning Beyworld! Letters to the Crew is now REOPEN. please send in letters to everybody! You can send them to anybody in the Metal Fusion - ZeroG timeline! In which Gingka is related to ketchup and people keep stealing each other's hair...Let's just hope Madoka's mail doesn't get sent to Reiji again...
1. We're back, baby!

GOOD MORNING BEYWORLD! And Regular Earth, and Future Earth, and Turtleverse, and wherever else you may be hailing from!

Although it is evening in my part of the dimensional universe, it was a play on words.

Let us get right to the point. I, Mal, ann here at this very moment with Tsubasa Otori, and we are very, VERRRRY pleased to inform you that Letters to the Crew is now...

REOPENED!

Yes, that's right! We, who got enough letters for a chapter a day, are now BACK by popular demand! I want to thank Zayne for reopening the wormhole for us.

Yes, we - that is, Tsubasa, me, and my cat named Cat - packed up our van just tonight chock-full of things with barely enough room for us all, and Luis pushed us through the portal to Beyworld where I am now writing to you from.

Once again we are here at the WBBA, live, ready to receive YOUR letters. The same rules stand:

NO, nononononononono, romance/yaoi/yuri questions. They will be overlooked.

NO letters from OCs. They must come from YOU.

NO cursing; your letters will NOT be answered.

NO rude speech.

PM ONLY! Reviews with letters will NOT be answered!

Send them all, and send them TO US ALL! We are greatly looking forward to hearing from you!

love you,

Mallory


	2. Chapter 2

Good morning again, Beyworld! We're kicking things off this round with a letter from my little brother, EPIKDUK222222.

* * *

Dear Tsubasa, is Ryuga your brother?

Tsubasa: NO. NEVER. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS.

NOT IN THIS MANY YEARS: 19283793785923480127373939837398347239872398572398792384729347921019284738107417394741039.

NEVER.

* * *

Okay. So Ryuga is definitely not his brother.

Now a couple from CL4P-TP VIVA LA ROBOLUTION.

"Hello there Malluchan, it's good to hear that you are back in business." Hello to you! And nice to meet you, Claptrap. Very pleased to be back, myself!

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot unit, but my friends call me Claptrap. Well they would if they weren't dead, or if they alive in the first place!"

Anyways, here are the letters:

* * *

To Motti (Johanness' sister):

Hi Motti! X3 I think it's obvious you like cats, like your brother does. Do you have a specific breed that you like the most? And do you like fish? I have tuna fish. Also are you continuing your beyblade career or did you go off to do something else?

And another thing: What's with the large left glove?

Motti:

I love kitties! I love them! In fact I wish I WAS kitty!

My favourite breed of kitties is ALL kitties. And I LOVE fish.

I am blading right now, but someday I will work at an animal shelter and take care of the KITTIIIIESSSS!

The glove? Wanna know a secret!? I hide shrimp in it!

* * *

To Johanness:

Meow! How is it that you were able to battle on the same level as some of the legendary bladers? Also want some tuna fish? :3

Johannes:

Meow! Now that's a secret, kitty. But fish I will have.

* * *

And finally, to Ryuga:

How is it that you have white and red hair? And did it occur to you that L-Drago might be a dragon empress, not a dragon emperor?

BYE!

Ryuga:

It's natural. I don't DYE it! What is it with you people!? Don't you know a person can have red and white hair at the same time!

Of course L-Drago isn't female. It's a bey, it doesn't have a gender.

* * *

As usual, we are seeing the snappy early-morning response from Ryuga.

Lastly for today, I have a letter from my aunt in the big city.

* * *

To Tsubasa:

What on earth are you!? Why do you have such long hair? I don't get you.

Tsubasa:

Pardon ME! I am HUMAN! And don't diss the 'do. It took me years to get it this long.

* * *

That's all I've got for today! Send in more letters and you'll be featured in the next chapter! Have a good day and don't forget, we'll be here morning noon and night, so don't hesitate!

-Mal and the rest of the WBBA


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning beyworld! Things are finally starting to settle down again. When we first got here, nobody got any sleep because Cat kept running around and biting people. I think he finally figured out that these people are not actually snakes.

First off, we have some more letters from Claptrap!

"Hello to you! I have come back with some more letters for the crew!" Epic!

* * *

To Tsubasa:

Your long hair reminds me of someone who has longer hair than you. Her hair drags around on the floor like an 80ft. Long mop! And it's goldilicious! Anyways, I wasn't dissing you. I like your silverlicious fantabulous hair that I definitely didn't send a secret assassin from within the crew to cut out a lock of your hair. :3

Tsubasa:

Well, I'm glad you didn't do that. Wait a second! THAT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!? HOW DARE YOU.

* * *

To Ryuga:

Okay, a more serious question. What do you think, in your own personal opinion, determines a blader's strength?

Ryuga:

A bladers strength is determined by the strong connection he holds with the spirit of the bey. It's basically like Gingka's whole 'Blader Spirit' deal, but on a deeper level; if you share a strong enough bond, you can be able to battle in perfect synchronisation, almost like you were a single entity.

* * *

To Masamune:

Do you use the same hair dye that Ryuga uses? You have a bit of hair that's red like Ryuga's hair. If you do, can you tell me the product name of this hair dye? I think my hair would look great with some red in it!

Masamune:

Good grief, dude-! Why does everyone think it's dyed!? I think Ryuga explained earlier that it's naturally that colour. Come on. We're anime characters. You think we have time to be running around and dyeing our hair all the time, what with all the saving-the-world stuff we have to do!?

* * *

To Motti:

Meow! X3 how much shrimp do you hide in that glove? And how are you doing with your beyblading career?

Motti:

Meow! How much? Well...let's see. There's about 3692 pieces in here right now. Oops, make that minus one. Yum.

My beyblading career is kind of at a standstill right now, actually. I'm trying to find people to battle but everyone thinks I'm a little kid ;A;

* * *

Okay! Now we're moving on to some letters from Panhead4life!

"Yo! It's me, JesusFreak93! You can call me Jen! :3" Hey Jen! Great to hear from you again! I remember you from the last Letters to the Crew circuit. Good morning!

* * *

Anyone(Except the authors): Do any of you like the band Skillet?

Tsubasa is a big fan. Kyouya thinks naming a band after a pan is just dumb. That's all we know :3

* * *

To Gingka:

Doesn't Kyoya get on your nerves with how many times he's challenged you?

Gingka:

Okay, keep this secret for me, but _I'm beginning to think he's a little obsessed. _Just, if he comes after you, run. Run and never look back. Ge a fake ID and move to Port Aransas. I'm not kidding. He will ruin your life.

* * *

To Masemune:

Don't you have anything better to do than challenge Gingka? I mean, seriously! Get a life!

Masamune:

I DO have a life. It's called challenge-Gingka-and-be-the-best. That's the best life EVER. Except, I think i'm losing.

* * *

To Madoka:

Didn't it ever annoy you with how many times Gingka broke his bey?

Madoka:

That boy. If you give him a lampshade he'll turn it into a jigsaw puzzle. It's not just the bey - he'll break anything else he gets his hands on.

* * *

Now i've got some special letters from my siblings! First off, Matt speaks to the Zero-G crew. We had Zayne send us to the future so we could talk to them.

* * *

To Zero:

Why did your mom name you after a NUMBER? And Eight, too. What's the deal with that?

Zero:

We are anime characters. We don't have moms!

Wait a sec, why is that? That's just wrong.

* * *

Now back to the present, Mikey has sent more letters!

* * *

To Tsubasa:

Do you like baking?

Tsubasa:

I- no. Okay, fine, yes. Why do you people torture me? Must you reveal my greatest secrets!? First the hair. Now this.

* * *

To Ryuga:

Do you like Ramen noodles?

Ryuga:

Yes. Why? DO YOU HAVE ANY?

* * *

And finally from Grace.

* * *

To Ryuga:

Why are you evil?

Ryuga:

Why do you people keep sending me letters? For real, why?

And, small child, I am not evil. I am severely misunderstood.

* * *

Claptrap, i would advise you to run. Tsubasa is out for revenge and he is using Cat as a weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning Beyworld! We're back with another _fantabulous_ chapter!

I want to thank all the fantastic individuals who sent in letters yesterday. As with last circuit, we're beginning to really take off! We love hearing from you! :)

Tsubasa initiated a crossover yesterday and went after Claptrap, using Cat as a weapon. If he's grumpy today after his little escapade, forgive him.

First off we have some letters from RyuugaAndSakyo.

* * *

Dear Ryuga and Sakyo,  
First, comment. I LOVE YOU TWOOOOO! *fangirls* You two are my favorite characters of the whole metal saga! I JUST LOVE YOU! *squeals and coughs* Sorry about that whole screaming. Ok I have two questions for both of you and one of Sakyo. First, did you guys dye your hair or are they natural? Second, who has a stronger connection with their bey? And finally, to you my red-hair tsundere Sakyo, why does your bangs change side in the anime? I mean it disturbs me! One moment, your bangs cover your left eye and next, it covers your right eye!  
Well before I go... *grabs a lock of their hair and runs away* Wheee! I got a lock of their hair!

"Wow", said Sakyo first off. "That's one crazy fangirl."

"You just gotta get used to them. They come with the territory."

"Well that's unfortunate."

"Wow."

Ryuga:

I can't believe this. You people - ! NO, my hair is NOT dyed! As Masamune said, for once being smart, we have the world to save and not enough time to do it. We can't be running around and dyeing our hair all the time.

Sakyo:

First off, I am NOT tsundere. That is the truth, woman.

Second of all, I didn't design my hair, Takafumi Adachi did. Maybe it's got magical properties or something.

"Okay, WHAT! Why are people grabbing our hair!?"

Ryuga, who knows these sorts of things: "So they can clone us. Be warned, it won't work. Anime doesn't clone very well on Regular Earth."

"Let's get Cat, and use him as a weapon and go after her."

And so they are now setting off. Run!

* * *

Dear author,  
I actually saw your first Letters to Crew last night and almost died laughing! And when I saw that you were continuing, I joined in, waited for 24 hrs and now here I am! Sending you a letter! I loved all your previous stories too! :) I'll continue to send you letters! Now, I got to run before Sakyo and Ryuga kill me!

Dear RyuugaAndSakyo,

I'm so glad you enjoyed the first Letters to the Crew! And I'm so happy to be rebooting. Just in time for my birthday, too; your letters are some of the best presents I could get.

Do send more! And do run! I'll lend you a getaway golf cart f you need one ;)

* * *

Dear Kyouya,  
Oh my another TSUNDERE favorite character! *nosebleeds* Ok, Kyouya, since those two dragon emperors are chasing me, I'll make this quick. Do you still like chocolates? If you do, meet me at the dark alley near the newly built bey stadium and look for a tiny girl with a black briefcase! That'll be me! Oh and don't tell Malluchan! Well, got to run! *runs before sakyo and ryuga get me*

Kyouya:

Chocolate...DON'T SAY CHOCOLATE. DONT SAY IT

Okayfinefinefine. I'll meet you. But

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

transmission intercepted

Hi, this is Mal. According to my transmission interception device, you've tried to send Kyouya an offer for chocolate, probably in a dark alley somewhere.

If you attempt this meeting we will find you and we will brainwash you. There will be no chocolate for Kyouya.

Thank you.

* * *

Next up, I'd like to welcome another first-time letter-sender, Ryugafangirl, or Melanie. Welcome, Melanie!

* * *

To Ryuga:

IKR...the feeling of answering boring questions. Do you wanna hang out with me on Sunday? :D

I promise I'll be good...and SANE. :)

Ryuga:

What is this 'hanging out' of which you speak? This does not compute.

Also, those of us who know you well know that you will NEVER be sane, Mel, so don't try that on me.

"And there you see, Sakyo. This is how you deal with the fangirls."

* * *

And we're welcoming Claptrap back as well! It seems that Claptrap has managed to escape Tsubasa...for now. Be warned, Claptrap, he does not give up easily!

* * *

To Toby (because you look like Tsubasa but Tsubasa is trying to chase me down):

How's it going over there! You in the US or are you visiting Japan? And how is Team Dungeon doing? Say hi to Masamune for me! It's ok if he doesn't want to share the secrets of hair dying! I have found some red dye!

Tobii:

Oooh...been there, done that. Here's a bit of advice: bait the guy with spinach and trap him in a rabbit cage. It totally works. He falls for it every single time.

Right now, I'm in the US. There's a lot going on over here - trying to rebuild after the Nemesis deal and all. America needs me, as it is.

Team Dungeon's thriving! We've got a lot of young and promising bladers hailing from all over the state to practise at our gym.

Masamune says hi back! And as for the hair dye, it's actually natural. We don't have time to be running around and dyeing our hair all the time, what with all the saving-the-world stuff :P

* * *

To Yuu:

Hello! I know this is out of the blue, but are you older than the rest of the crew? (Hehe it rhymed)

Yu:

Haha, what? Actually I'm only 11. DO I look that old!? Wow! I hope my hair doesn't turn grey like Tsubasa's! That would NOT look good on me.

* * *

To Motti:

Why don't you battle with Johanness? I'm sure he's got lots of free time now that the whole. Nemesis thing is over. And can I have some shrimp? :3

Motti:

Big Brother ran off to do who-knows-what and left me on my own, AGAIN! So I got nothin'.

NOOOO! NO SHRIMPS FOR YA! THESE ARE MY SPECIAL.

* * *

To Tetsuya Wataragami:

I haven't heard from you since metal fusion! What have you been doing? Is it true that you and Captain Capri are college buddies?

Tetsuya:

I, crab, I mean I went away to find my crab self. It didn't work. And I don't go to college crab, they think I'm special crab needs for some reason pinchy-pinchy. If you know why then tell me.

* * *

We also have some more correspondence from Panhead4life! Hey there, Jen!

* * *

To Tsubasa:

What's your favorite Skillet song? Message me so we can fangirl out together!

Eeeehhh...many apologies, Jen; it seems that after that little crossover ordeal he has fallen asleep. I think his favourite song is Hero, but I can't be sure.

* * *

To Gingka:

Thanks for the advice.

Gingka:

You're welcome, and you should REALLY REALLY take it. I'm not kidding.

* * *

To Masemune:

Seriously! Challenging Gingka is NOT a goal. XD Get a life that is NOT challenging Gingka. :3

Masamune:

How is it NOT a goal!? Besides, if I didn't challenge Gingka I don't know what I'd do. It's kind of my job.

* * *

And finally we hear back from Matt (Rebel02). Hey brother.

* * *

Dear Masamune:

What pets do you have? I KNOW you have SOME.

Masamune:

I have like, a dog. Its name is Masamune the Second. And a parakeet, but it's dead.

* * *

Well, that's all for now!

RyuugaAndSakyo, I advise YOU to run now. Ryuga and Sakyo are actually IN the actual golf cart that we normally run FROM them in, and they have Cat as a weapon also.

And I might need to also mention the marshmallow machine gun they have on board.

Yeah, just run, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

Good morning Beyworld!

I continue to write in the face of trauma :) (Also Yuu wouldn't let go of my leg until I promised.) Anyway, I lost my glasses, so even if I get a lot of letters today I don't think I'll do more than one chapter.

I'd like to welcome LeoKnightus-Hollow to Letters the the Crew (circuit second). She is very kind and we appreciate her letters! (Leo, I assume you are a she! Correct me if I'm mistaken, please!)

* * *

Dear Tsubasa (if you manage to get this),

I'm not sure if this has been mentioned before, but being that Tsubasa = wing and Ootori = bird... And in Japan they have this habit of saying surnames first... And well, a chicken is a bird.

Tsubasa:

Are you implying that my name is...CHICKEN WING!? That's afgashgasjhas

Sorry. I was banging my head on the keyboard there. Tsubasa means Falcon, not Wing.

I suppose that would mean my name would be 'chicken falcon'.

"Unless you're talking chicken of the sea. Then it would be Tuna Falcon", says Yuu.

A/N: This is up for debate! Tsubasa can be translated in two or three contexts, and I've seen it used both ways.

* * *

Dear Julian,

So exactly what are you doing on this lovely night that will eventually lead to the sun exploding and the entire galaxy as we know it being obliterated as molecules are ripped in half in a span of a few milliseconds after a few hundred years?

Julian:

What - I - I don't believe you! YOU MONSTER. Why would you make the SUN explode!?

* * *

Dear Toby,

What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Cake? How do you feel about some fangirls categorizing you in the term of a "bishie"?

Toby:

My favourite flavour of ice cream is cake flavoured, and my favourite cake is ice cream cake. Cake-flavoured ice cream cake. YEEEEESSSSSS.

"Bishie" - short for Bishounen. Slang for pretty-boy? I'm a pretty COOL boy.

_Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh_

* * *

I'd also like to welcome RyuugaAndSakyo back for another round!

* * *

First, to my dear author,  
I died after reading all your answers! And thank goodness, I managed to scare Sakyo and Ryuga away by acting INSANE. Yes I know I'm insane but I got even more insane. Eheheh.

Dear RAS,

I'm glad you're enjoying Letters to the crew (circuit second)! And if you want to scare away people, that's how to do it XD

* * *

Resend: To Ryugie and Sakyo,  
I'm sorry for grabbing your hair...But I'm keeping them safely in a glassware case in my room. I wash it every hour. *giggles* And I'm also sorry for well...Scaring you two! And Sakyo, you are tsundere. DO NOT DENY IT.

"She called you RYUGIE!?"

"It's another thing that comes with the territory. Hey, let's go smash that glass case!"

Ryuga: For the record, you didn't scare us. You offended us.

A/N: Ehhhhh...RAS, you better hide your glass case! I saw Ryuga and Sakyo leaving the garage with a lead baseball bat!

* * *

Dear Gingka,  
Hiya Gingka! I'm also your fangirl! :) I'm probably every character's fangirl...Except for some characters! Ok well enough of comments...So, I wanted to ask you, why did you choose Zero to give Ifraid to? Was it for a specific reason?

Gingka:

Actually, I just found him playing in the ruins of some old apartment and gave him Ifraid because he was a random kid. I so take after my dad, don't I? It's exactly something he would do.

* * *

Dear Eight,  
My fav child! *hugs eight* You're so cuuuute! Plz tell Kite that I'll be asking him a question tomorrow! And Eight one question...If your brother got hurt in the World Tournament by a really really strong opponent, would you train to beat that opponent, although you know that you'll lose by high chance?

Eight:

EEEGHKLAKAOSFH Let go of me!

Of course I would battle against him. Maybe whack him with my skateboard. You know, whatever. (And I'd totally win too.)

* * *

And now some letters from a good friend, KeepCalmAndFanfic! Good morning, Allie!

* * *

Ryuga,  
Why can't you just accept people as friends? I'll be your friend... would you rather have to have to listen to Gingka babble about Blader's spirit or listen to Kyoya rant about how he's going to beat Gingka? Or Benkei swoon over Kyoya? You have to choose one ...  
Oh and did you really die fighting Nemesis or did you teleport?  
Allie, your truest and honest fan

Ryuga:

NOOOOO FRIENDS. The dragon emperor DOES NOT NEED NO FRIENDS!

THOSE are the choices? I would rather DIE.

About the dying thing...people like me are too cool to die. Actually I got Klaus to arrange the whole thing for me; he's a special effects guy in secret. (I was not surprised when I found this out.) I thought a dramatic death would be a good way to end Metal Fury. It wasn't in the script, but I do my own thing.

* * *

And a faithful letter sender, Panhead4life!

* * *

To Gingka:

I took your advice and now I'm in Asia. Pretty far from Kyoya. XD

Gingka:

Uh...hahahahaha...yeah. Did you look behind you...?

* * *

To Benkei:

Why do you look up to Kyoya? Why not a burger?

Benkei:

Kyouya-pal is cooler than a million burgers. *fangirling* Also a burger will go rotten. Kyouya will not. Plus he's severely ketchup-free.

* * *

To Madoka:

If there's one thing that really frustrates you, what is it?

Madoka:

EVERYTHING.

* * *

To Tsubasa:

Here's Skillet's new album. *Gives Tsubasa RISE* Enjoy! :3

Tsubasa:

*dies*

* * *

There's also a letter from RAS's friend! Hi, friend-of-RAS! Good morning! :3

* * *

Dear Tsubasa,  
Hey Tsubasa I'm RAS's friend! I just wanted to ask you how do you get into WBBA and can I meet you everyday in person if I get in by crossing over somehow?  
(Back to RAS) Yeah Tsubasa she's a real fangirl of yours...

To Friend:

I got into the WBBA because I ran away from home and found myself in the big city.

A/N: If you come here, you probably won't see him much, actually...he locks himself in the attic to stay away from the crazy people.

* * *

Welcoming black Claptrap once again!

* * *

General comment: If what everyone's been saying is true, about red being a natural hair color, then the red hair is a genetic inheritance. I'm taking a guess that all the characters in the show with red hair must be related. Meaning that Ryuga, Ginka and Masamune might be distant cousins.

Gingka:

Ewwwww! May that day NEVER come! Wait...

if red is inherited, and Ketchup is red, and I'm related to ketchup, and ketchup goes on burgers...

I'M A CANNIBAL NOOOOOO

* * *

To Johanness:

So what have you been up to lately? You sure have all that free time now that Nemesis is gone.

Johannes:

I became a singer. That's where Skillet came from, actually. I started it. Then I left and started a band called TUNAHEAD.

* * *

To Motti:

What would you say if I told you I knew how to make a magical potion that could turn you into a kitty?

Motti:

GIMME IT OR I'LL BITE YOU

* * *

To Ginka:

If you had three wishes, what would you wish for? And it can't have anything to do with beyblading or burgers.

Gingka:

Wh-what? THAT'S UNFAIR!

Actually, since burgers = cannibalism now, I have been converted to cantaloupe only. So I wish for

Endless cantaloupe,

A pet cow,

and a trash can to live in. (I always thought this would be cool!)

* * *

To Aguma:

Has it ever occured to you that Scythe Kronos' bey spirit looks like Skeletor from He-Man? Don't worry if you don't know who Skeletor is.

Aguma:

Uhhhh...yeah. I got nothin

* * *

Well, that's all we have for now! Stay crazy, people!


	6. Chapter 6

Good morning, Beyworld!

We found out yesterday that Madoka's mail got sent to Reiji, and Tobii's got sent to Klaus. Sorry about that mixup :P

We're starting with some correspondence from Panhead4life.

* * *

To Gingka: *Looks behind me* *Sighs* *Blows Kyoya to America*

Gingka:

Not gonna work. Kyouya can fly.

* * *

To Tsubasa: Enjoying the album?

Tsubasa:

*is still dead*

* * *

And we hear back from Ryugafangirl, who is being a...Ryuga Fangirl.

* * *

To Ryuga:

By hanging out, I meant bey battling and trying to kick Gingka!

By the way, I'm totally sane now. I'm running out of insane pills and have been a sanely mature outcast at school lately. Please please please hang out with me!

So, hanging out, pranking Gingka and treat you to a meal. What do you say? Please say yes or I'm so going LUNATIC ALL OVER YOU WITH MY CHAINSAW!

Ryuga:

Sakyo, hide me. *hides*

"Sorry, Ryuga can't come to the mailbox right now", says Sakyo.

A/N: Ryugafangirl, if you're trying to find him, he's actually IN the mailbox.

* * *

Also, return mail from RyuugaAndSakyo.

* * *

Resend: Ryugie and Sakyo-chan(for the last time)  
Ha, Sakyo! I called you Sakyo-chan! Anyway sorry for offending you two and you two will never break my glasscase! It's bey proof!

Sakyo:

Who said we were using beyblades!?

*Ryuga throws batarang*

HA now we have our hair back! *runs away*

* * *

Dear Kite,  
I promised Eight to send you a letter and I did! I love you Kite, along with Kyouya, Sakyo, Ryuga and Eight...Would you be stuck in a room with Sakyo(i know you're kind of angry at him) or Takanosuke(who will talk about how great sakyo is)?

Kite:

Stuck in a room with someone? The odds of that are incredibly low. They're, like, .0000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 to 1253675629837410571890479857928472348104973528317403492314830957013843.

"Kite, this is not about logic!"

THE WORLD is about logic, madam.

"Just pick a person and give me back my pen."

Okay, fine. I pick Sakyo. At least he's so emo that maybe he will be quiet.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,  
How is it like to work with Ryusei? (Probably REALLY annoying)

Hikaru:

Finally I get some mail. Working with Ryusei is probably the most ANNOYING job in the world but it pays well.

* * *

I think that's all for today. Send more, send more! And if we missed yours, tell us!

Also, LeoKnightus-Hollow will not tell me if she is a girl or not. So I am calling her a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Good morning, Beyworld!

Sorry we haven't updated. Yuu and Tsubasa sneaked us onto a ship in the middle of the night - well, me, Ryuga, and Masamune kinda fell asleep in the cargo box - and we nearly got sunk in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Thank goodness Tsubasa had an inflatable submarine on hand.

So here we have some lovely letters from Butterfly Knight! Epical to see you back!

* * *

To Doji:  
Doji, when I was in 5th grade I had a classmate nicknamed Cactus. Do you want to know more about him?

Doji:

DON'T TALK ABOUT CACTUS TO ME. CACTUS STINKS.

(The plant, not the boy.)

* * *

To Kira:  
Who is your hairdresser? It looks like a bad oc from Deviantart or a Yugioh character reject.

Kira:

Why must you people bring up my terrible past? I would have made a much better main character than that Yugi guy. Besides maybe Chi Yun, cause he actually IS possessed. I mean, that Gabriel guy can be annoying.

"Kira, please stay on topic."

Sorry. Then it would be Kiraoh. That would be much better.

* * *

Also, we hear back from Panhead4life, or Jen, as we call her. (Jen, that was very clever, naming yourself after a Skillet singer ;)

* * *

To Gingka:

WHAT?! KYOYA CAN FLY?! *Runs to Antartica*

Gingka:

Uh, yeah, I thought you knew!

* * *

More from Ryugafangirl! (Ryuga, HIDE!)

* * *

To Ryuga:

*grabs mailbox and whacks it at Gingka's head* Who's next!? I FOUND MY INSANE PILLS AS I WAS RAGING AND TEARING DOWN MADOKA'S SHOP FOR THE 379468th TIME!

Sakyo:

Hi, I'm calling in from, uh, Antarctica? Ryuga's not here right now. He's...in Antarctica.

A/N: Just a hint, Ryugafangirl, he's under the bed!

* * *

To Gingka:

THANK ME, BOW DOWN TO ME AND ROLL YOURSELF OUT! BE GRATEFUL THAT I DIDN'T SNAP YOUR HEAD OFF!

Gingka:

*dies*

Boy, is there a lot of violence in this show.

* * *

And welcoming back Claptrap!

* * *

To Ginka:

Since you now know that you are related to ketchup, could it be that you are related to mustard too? And I know what it feels like to live in a trashcan.

Gingka:

I am NOT related to mustard. He was adopted.

Also when you live in a trash can, it's fun because you can pretend to be trash.

* * *

To Motti:

Alright, alright, the potion that can turn you into a kitty is attached to this letter. Enjoy being a kitty for a day!

Motti:

YESSSSSSSSS MAH SOURCE OF POWER.

WAIT A SEC THIS IS HOT SAUCE! U LIEEEED

* * *

To Hikaru:  
Would you be able to forgive Ryuga for what he did to you during Battle Bladers? Or are you forever scarred by those memories and in turn makes you afraid whenever you see Ryuga?

Hikaru:

NEVER. Ever never. Maybe. If he said he was sorry, like, a million times.

*voice coming from under the bed* Don't hold your breath, woman.

* * *

To the Crew:

anyone familiar with the show He-Man?

Crew? Guess that's me? I've heard of it, but never watched it. Is it any good?

* * *

And LeoKnightus-Hollow.

* * *

Dear Tuna Falcon (Tsubasa),

If Tsubasa means falcon, then that's ironic. Falcons are known for eating other birds where I come from. Even eagles. I guess we all know where your Eagle went now.

Tsubasa:

GOOD GRIEF NO. Why would you EVER accuse me of such a thing!? I would eat my own FOOT before I harmed that bird!

* * *

Dear Julian,

...Why would I make the sun explode? ...

Julian:

I DON'T KNOW. You're the villain, not me. Thanks to you I'm hiding in the mansion with a MACHINE GUN and watching the sun 24/7.

* * *

Dear Sophie,

I noticed the Beyblade Metal Masters game has it where your White Cetus is stronger than Wales' Blue Cetus. Does this apply to your beys (or you and Wales) outside the game as well?

Sophie:

Yes. Definitely. I am the best.

Wales:

NO. Of course not! I am stronger!

"Well mum said I was born first!"

"Well dad said _I _was born first!"

"LIARRRR!"

Okay. I'm gettin' out of here while I still can. STOP MAKING PEOPLE FIGHT, YOU GUYS!

* * *

And RyuugaAndSakyo...

* * *

Dear Takanosuke,  
Yeah...I just came back from reading the plot for ZeroG manga ch.4 and...  
Are you seriously following Sakyo around because of his birdcalls? And plz Takanosuke, drag Sakyo to read my mail and MAKE HIM ANSWER with you. And tell him that I want the hair back from him!

Takanosuke:

He does reeeealllllyyyyy good birdcalls. He can even do the Tuna Falcon of North Australia. It sounds like this:

chuWAAAACGHchuWACCCCHJJ ASOJHASFSHSAJDNDN chuWAAACGGH chuWACCCGHJJJ OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW STOPTHAT

Tsubasa:

THAT IS NOT WHAT I SOUND LIKE. Also Sakyo said he's not giving you his hair back. He's in the emergency room, by the way; thanks to you he had an unfortunate episode involving his scalp and Mal's hot glue gun...

* * *

To Chris,  
Can you please hang out with me on Saturday! I swear I'll not take my insane fangirl pills...Oh man I accidently took them now. COME ON CHRIS! IF YOU DON'T COME I'LL STALK YOU!

Chris:

I wouldn't notice the difference. You stalk me all the time already. I'm not kidding, get out from that bush, i can see you perfectly well.

* * *

Dear Kyouya,  
Shame that Malluchan didn't let me give you chocolate :( You have anyother fav foods?

Kyouya:

I like...CHOCOLATE

Yeah, he like chocolate.

* * *

Welllll, that's it for today. Send more in and we'll get them answered soon! (As long as we don't get mistaken for cargo again!)


	8. Chapter 8

Good morning, Beyworld!

Today I have my little bro Rebel02 (Matt) visiting here in the alternate dimension, so as long as he's here he might as well make himself useful.

In other words, he got into the coffee again and ended up exploding our mailbox. So we put him in the ground with concrete and we're using his mouth as a mailbox. Whatever works, right?

We have first some letters from dear friend GalaxyPegasus14! Galaxy, so sorry I forgot to answer your letters last time :( Probably we mistook them for cat food again.

* * *

To Gingka:  
Quick, i need your help pranking Doji! Oh, and do you think of Zero as more of a little brother or a friend?

Gingka:

LETS DO DIS.

Also, I think of him as a little brother. They're so useful you know. You can make them do stuff.

* * *

To Zero:  
Hey Zero! I need you to take this list and nail it to the DNA building, anywhere will do. Oh, and do you think of Gingka as an older brother or a mentor?

Zero:

What list? Um, Okay. WAIT! Are we pranking somebody!? Let me get my ninja suit first at least.

Aw man, I forgot. Ryo stole it and he stretched it out really bad and spilled hot sauce on it. I'm gonna have to disguise myself as Tetsuya.

Also, I think Gingka is TOTALLY COOL and annoying. He makes me do stuff ALL THE TIME. D:

* * *

And Claptrap is also back! Hi, Claptrap. Good morning. (I know you're tired of me saying that but I don't care.)

* * *

To Motti:

The hotsauce was the potion. It should have magic sparkly effects.

Motti:

BUT I AM ALLERGIC TO SPICY. Can't you just give me a NORMAL potion!? Like a water-flavoured one or something!? Or cat food flavour. That's the best. Except when Mal mixes up the letters for cat food. If she does that again I will bite her. Really hard. On the toe.

* * *

To Chris:

Are you still looking to be hired for mercenary work?

Chris:

I only accept payment in chocolate money. Also, if you are wanting me to go and stalk your younger brother - AGAIN - that's NOT in the contract. And I do NOT accept Monopoly money. EVER. In fact, if you want to see my contract, go check Smiling through a Monday later.

* * *

Also hearing back from LeoKnightus-Hollow!

* * *

To Julian,

MAYBE I AM YOU.

Julian:

AHHHHHHGH GET OUT OF MY HEAD U MONSTAR!

* * *

Dear Teru,

Have you ever had a ballet themed birthday party? And how do react to fangirls/fanboys. Specifically the one behind you...

Teru:

Of course not. That's ridiculous.

Also, I know you're back there. Again. Go away. You're ruining my life.

And you totally gave yourself away by singing the Sesame Street theme song as many times as you did. Such immaturity, Leo, I'm so disappointed in you. First blowing up the sun and now this! Look what you've done to Julian! He tried to shoot himself with the jelly bean gun! And everyone knows that's dangerous!

Also, I did NOT overlook the fact that you tried to scare Ryuga away with a rat. You traumatised him. You are so bad. Get out of my life!

ALSO. You slapped Gingka with a tree. MONSTAR. As Julian would say. THANKS TO YOU BY THE WAY!

A/N: The way he deals with fans is to announce their guilt to the world. Hope this answers your question...

* * *

Dear Wales,

Have you ever tried that thing over there. You know, right there. There in that place over there that's around there. DO YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING, WALES?

Wales:

Why do you people keep coming around here? I already said, I HAVE NEVER DONE CHEESE ROLLING IN MY LIFE. I think it's WEIRD. STOP ASKING ME THAT, ok!? I'm from LONDON. I am MUCH more refined! Besides, who would waste good cheese that way!

* * *

Also RyuugaAndSakyo is back. Again. Hi!

* * *

To Sakyo,  
You tried to glue it back, didn't you? You know you could've just asked Malluchan to use her superpowers...Or asked me since I'm also an authoress and I have super powers... Ok, I won't mess with your hair now, so can you give me something that you don't use anymore? Like stuff you used when you were young?

Sakyo:

OF COURSE I tried to glue it back! I'm smarter than Ryuga at least! He used a stapler! And I would NEVER ask you for ANYTHING, you CREEP. Also I would never GIVE you anything.

And that box of stuffed animals in the attic, no I'm not using it and it's definitely NOT mine even though it says SAKYO on it in big letters. Somebody just misspelled Kyouya.

* * *

To Chris,  
Oh that wasn't me by the way :) I have another friend who loves you Chrisie! I was actually hiding in an empty recycling bin XD So are you going to hang out with me, or no?

Chris:

It's in the contract. NO.

* * *

Wow, we have a case of grumpy bladers today.

* * *

To Ryuto,  
How does it feel like to have the world's strongest Dragon Emperor as your brother?

Ryuto: Actually I'm the stronger one, I just happened to be buried a million feet underground in an ancient tomb by the time the show started. I use my blading for MUCH more important stuff, like digging up dead people. I mean, finding treasure.

* * *

That's it for today. Seeya!


	9. Chapter 9

Good morning, Beyworld! It has been a good week so far. How are all of you? :3

This weekend we probably will be absent due to the fact that Kyouya and I have to go rescue Benkei. I'm in the car right now having some downtime because Kyouya found a burrito on the street and...well, he's busy right now.

Just a heads up to all of you - spread the word! - I've requested that a Metal Saga Beyblade roleplay be put up on the Anime Roleplay forum. I'll put up a quick notice when it goes up.

First off, we welcome Claptrap back!

* * *

To chris:

I'll give you the chocolate money. I need you to deliver this sweet bowl of ganache to Kyoya.

Chris:

I don't think he'll want it. He's kind of full of burrito right now.

* * *

To Motti:

I can give you an alternative option so you can be a cat for a day.

Motti:

GIVE ME NOW

* * *

Also, Butterfly Knight, who sends REALLY interesting questions! Thanks, Butterfly!

* * *

To Ginga:  
Did you know? There is a UItraman called Ultraman Ginga... What do you think about that? You imagined yourself giant and powerful like him?

Gingka:

I already AM strong and powerful. Didn't you notice!? I squish ANTS with my BARE HANDS. I think that counts.

* * *

To Julian:  
Calm down... The sun isn't going to explode. And you are you, so forget everything that Leo sayed to you, ok?

Julian:

Thank you. Somebody take away this jelly bean gun before I hurt myself.

* * *

Wales and Sophie:  
What is going to be happen if you both switch your beys? Your outfits colors changes too?

Wales:

I hope not. If I end up wearing Sophie's clothes there will be some trouble.

* * *

To Motti:  
Little kitty, I don't have a potion to turn you into a cat, but I have a special cat food imported from Thailand to you. You can feel like a cat after eating this.

Motti:

Yaaaaaay! Finally somebody understands me! Cat food is what I always wanted.

* * *

To Chris:  
Can you clean my bathroom? Be careful, there are some cockroaches hidden in the toilet.

Chris:

WHAT!? NO! I am NOT a plumber. I already said that. It's in the rules. Which Leo ruined.

A/N: Smiling through a Monday chapter 47. Sorry, I had to do it...

* * *

To Sakyo:  
You know ballet, right? So, can I call you Human Beyblade now?

Sakyo:

All right, who told you!? Was it Ryuga! I'm gonna run him over with a bus...I've been needing to do this for a long time, actually...

* * *

To Teru:  
If Sakyo refuses to be called like that, can I call you like this?

Teru:

Human Beyblade...YES! Best nickname ever.

* * *

Also, here's RyuugaAndSakyo, back for another round! :D

* * *

To. Sakyo  
I STOLE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Thanks, I'll treasure it forever :) And plz tell Ryuuga to...Um get staples out of his head? Also, I managed record your bird-calling sounds :D

Sakyo:

That was a DECOY! AHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WOULD FALL FOR IT.

Also, you recorded me? Was I making bird noises in my sleep again!?

* * *

To. Kite,  
Then what about... Kira or Yoshio? And don't you dare talk logic.

Kite:

NEITHER OF THEM. Okay!? It'll never happen anyway!

A/N: We shall see...

* * *

To. Ryuuga,  
Are you ok with staples on your head? :(  
Either you or Sakyo weren't smart... Just ask Malluchan or me!

Ryuga:

Like I'd talk to you by choice! Actually I hate people.

And the staples were actually a really good idea. All I got was a concussion. Sakyo actually burned off more hair than he replaced.

* * *

To. Chris,  
Chocolate money huh? Ok, I'll give you about 100 chocolate money...Then will you hang out with me?

Chris:

I TOLD YOU PEOPLE. I WORK ALOOOOOOONE. Read the contract and then try again!

* * *

That's all for today. Kyouya ran out of street burrito. Seeya sometime later!


	10. Chapter 10

Good morning Beyworld!

Take note, please, take note: The contest has been cancelled. I didn't get enough entries.

However, I do have more letters to answer! If you want to know who kidnapped Benkei, I MIGHT, just MIGHT put it in Smiling through a Monday. From RyuugaAndSakyo:

* * *

To Sakyo,  
Yes you were bird calling in your sleep and THANKS A LOT FOR THE DECOY. I gave it to my little brother and faked that it was Ryuuga's and he ripped it apart cuz you know, he's not a fanboy of him. But he is YOUR fanboy... Muahahahahaha! I'll get him to send a crazy fanboy letter to you!

Sakyo:

Man. I'm gonna have to get a lock for my door.

You're welcome for the decoy, anytime, anytime :) Did it blow up as planned?

* * *

To Kite,  
That will happen. I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!

Kite:

Well guess what!? I'm out of the country now and it is highly unlikely that you will ever find me! (Changing your profile pic to me does not impress me, by the way.)

* * *

To Kira,  
How's your Behemoth doing now? Because I found my brother playing with Behemoth last night. I figured you gave it to him, but...You are not a kind person so just checking.

Kira:

Yeah, tell your brother to stop stealing my stuff, would you!? Thanks to him my hair gel now belongs to the potted plant by your front door!

* * *

To Ryuuga,  
Ryuuga, seriously. That was stupid and dangerous. I was going to give Malluchan a new stapler just in case you broke it but now I'm afraid to...

Ryuga:

Well EXCUSE me. Masamune gave me doughnuts and doughnuts do not bode well with my brain.

And go ahead and give Mal the stapler, she really needs it.

* * *

To Kyouya,  
Yo-Yo! I found a chocolate bar in a mall nearby! They sell food only related to chocolate! They have chocolate fondue, crapes, ,milkshakes and etc! Wanna come with me?

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

letter interception device activated

Hi, this is Mal. According to my machine, you have attempted to send Kyouya a letter involving chocolate and probably either a mall or a dark alley. Please stop. He will have seizures and you will be paying the medical bill :)

* * *

To Tsubasa,  
Remember my friend who sent a letter to you? Well 29th was her birthday and can you please congratulate her over the letter? She lives in a different country than me so this is all I can give to her!

Tsubasa:

Errr...congratulations Friend! You have survived another year without drowning, dismemberment, or other untasty deaths!

* * *

And claptrap is also back!

* * *

To Motti:

I gives to you- an alternative potion that can turn you into a cat for a day that is not spicy and stuff

Motti:

YESSSSSSS YESSSSSS OH YESSSmeow ITS WORKIN

* * *

To Chris:

I don't care if Kyoya is full of burritos I just ask of you to deliver that bowl of sweet ganache to him. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't care if he throws it away, your job is to just give him that bowl of ganache.

And here's the chocolate money.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

letter interception device activated

According to my computer, you have attempted to use Chris to give sugar to Kyouya. Highly illegal. You may also be trying to deliver something explosive, radioactive, sharp, or chocolate. Please do not attempt to do so because it's our funeral and you are paying for the coffin :)

* * *

To Mr. Ryuga:

you have red and white hair. You remind me of Santa.

Ryuga:

Good grief, is it my belly again? Or my tendency to store nuts in stockings? Because I am NOT related to Mr. Claus. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Ehhh...yeah, that's all for today, for some reason. Got to go get the van oil-checked so it won't break down when we leave goodgravyididitagain


End file.
